Star Wars: Through My Eyes: Attack of the Clones: Episode I
by AustinNotADoctor
Summary: Daniel Stellan experiences pre-Clone War struggles as he travels to Naboo with his master, Devo Lon. While there, they hear that the Jedi will be needed to assist in a battle on a distant planet. At Naboo, he is overwhelmed and captured by battle droids. He has to find a way to escape and make it back in time to assist the Jedi in the uprise to a deadly war.
1. Chapter 1

Growing up on a planet where we focused on only war and slavery, I guess I didn't have the best life. I was ten when I left, now twenty, approaching my knighthood in the Jedi Order, I laugh about the times I was told I was destined to be a slave all my life. I was one of the lucky ones, especially for a human.

My life was saved by Devo Lon. He sensed I could be a powerful Jedi when he came to my home planet, Kalon. However, being brought to the Jedi Temple after that, everyone denied it. Master Yoda said that I was too old, only Devo could train me. However, I wasn't going to be worth his time, Qui Gon Jinn, passing away shortly before I was brought to the Temple, had already recruited the strongest Jedi for the future, Anakin Skywalker.

Devo did train me. He raised me, much like Anakin was raised by his master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Anakin and I basically grew up with each other after we met. Our masters often were off on special assignments. Anakin was a great friend, but he seemed corrupted. He couldn't let go of his past life, his mother especially. I understood where he was coming from, but I couldn't relate. I hated Kalon. My parents abused me, I was a slave, and every day I was lucky to get home alive. It was rare I didn't come home bleeding.

Devo has been more than a friend to me, like I said, he raised me, he's like the father I didn't get. Becoming a Jedi is the greatest thing that ever happened to me. However, it's come with some challenges. Jedi aren't allowed to love. Getting attached to someone leads to fear of losing them, and the famous quote remains: "fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering" or in other words, the Dark Side.

However, I've overcome my past, and most struggles, and now, I approach my knighthood. I will officially be Daniel Stellan, Jedi Knight. I was told I will be granted knighthood after succeeding an assignment given to me by the Jedi Council, the supreme and most pure of all the Jedi.

"Daniel!" I heard my name. I turned around in the Temple halls, it was Devo.

"Evening master. Nice night isn't it?"

"Yes Daniel. May I speak with you? Something worries me."

"Yes master, what is it?"

"I've been told your assignment...I'm forbidden from sharing with you what it is, however, I believe the Council might have misread, there's something far worse on your assignment."

I swallowed hard, nothing ever scared him before. We'd been surrounded by destroyed droids before with no hope of escape, he just told me to stay calm and use the Force. "A challenge master?"

"I cannot share any more with you, except that you will learn what it is tomorrow." He looked at me, and for what I think the first time, he was worried. "Clear your mind my padawan. You are strong enough to face whatever the challenge in front of you is," he put his hands on my shoulders, "may the Force be with you."

"Thank you, my master." I bowed, he walked away.

I walked along to my quarters for the night. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. See, I don't think I exactly am ready for knighthood. There's still many things I haven't mastered. I panic in bad situations, I can't clear my mind, and searching my feelings, what does that even mean? I closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind, I tried, and for a moment, nothing existed but the Force.

I dreamt of sounds of war. Blasters firing, screaming, and lightsabers clashing. I saw me, I saw Devo Lon, hundreds of battle droids, and one, I couldn't see what it was, it held lightsabers, but it wasn't human, it wasn't alien, it wasn't droid. It was almost a hybrid of all three. I woke with a start.

It was still dark out, but my mind told me I needn't more sleep. I got up and it hit me that today was a big day. I decided to bathe, realizing that my assignment may not be the most sanitary, it might be my last opening to for a while. I put on my Jedi tunic and robes after I finished. The time of day was four thirty nine. I knew Devo was probably in the library of the Temple around this time, it might be logical to go see him beforehand.

I walked into the room and saw the neon blue shelves full of trillions of facts and information about the galaxy. I wandered around until I found him on the second level, examining a hologram.

"Morning master."

"Ah, Daniel, I sensed your presence."

"What is this you're looking at, master?" I pointed at the hologram.

"Ah, I've just been studying on the planet of Naboo. Did you not hear what has happened?"

"I'm afraid not, sir."

"There was an assassination attempt on Senator Amidala last night. She's headed here now. She's staying here for some time, Anakin and Obi-Wan are going to protect her."

"That's tragic sir, but should she be safe on Coruscant? This is certainly no planet Tatooine, but there's still many criminals and villains who'd like to take her life."

"Yes indeed, but is it perhaps you doubt Anakin and Master Kenobi?"

"Absolutely not sir...I just believe she'd be safe somewhere else..." I looked around, "Why not Naboo?" I said looking at the hologram.

"You will soon learn my friend." He responded as he closed the hologram. "Come, you need to prepare yourself for today."

I'm glad I did learn patience in the Jedi Temple, because I could definitely see how anxiety could kick in at a time like today. I was just ready to be called before the Council. I knew it would be nerve wracking, but I knew that this time it meant something. I had to stay calm.

"Master?" I asked.

"Yes Daniel? What troubles you?"

"I was wondering...what if one would deny the Council's request of an assignment?"

"That is a great question Daniel. One I do not know the for sure answer to, but I can make assumptions."

"Please explain master."

"I believe it would shake the foundation of trust they have in you. Your knighthood may be postponed a year or so. You may even be expelled from the Temple."

"Has one ever denied a Council's request?"

"Daniel, you don't plan on doing such do you?" Much like last night, he looked concerned.

"Master, last night, I had a dream. I believe it was the terrible thing you mentioned. There was war going on, they were all lead by some...thing."

"Some thing you say?" He had a smile on his face this time.

"Master I wish you would take this seriously."

"Daniel, you must learn that dreams are very often inaccurate. I'm sure whatever you saw may have just been your imagination. You need to avoid this, try to clear your mind longer before sleep from now on. Relax Daniel. Be aware, but do not fear."

"Yes master."

The day went on much like any other day. The sun had finally set. Even Devo was shocked. Why hadn't I been called?

"Well, Daniel... I honestly don't know what to say."

I let that sink in. What if he'd lied to me just so I could think about it all day?

"Master...was this a test?"

"Daniel?"

"I fear you've lied to me. You were trying to corrupt me throughout the day...you knew the council would call me today! You wanted to me to show fear in front of them. Why master?"

He laughed, but it wasn't his laugh. "You've just figured this out now? You obviously aren't ready for knighthood, Daniel." Again, not his voice.

"Master?"

"Boy...I am not your master." He held out his hand, and before I experienced excruciating pain, I saw a flash of blue lightning. The impact made me fall down the nearest flight of stairs. After all my years in the Temple, I knew that this was only a skill the Sith could use.

"What...what are you?" I managed to get out. As I looked at him, he once again laughed, and as he laughed, his face turned digital. It formed into an older face than Devo, white hair and beard. His clothes changed too. He wore a cape and a leather top and pants.

"I...am the Jedi's newest enemy. I go by Count Dooku...but now, I am Darth Tyranus." I was in shock. Dooku! A Jedi master, now a Sith. I noticed my lightsaber had fallen from my reach after collapsing from the shock I received. I started to rise.

"Jedi's newest enemy?" I stuck out my hand, and using the Force, my lightsaber came to my hand. "Not if I have anything to say about it." I hit the button on my lightsaber, and from it came out a blue blade, the weapon I'd been using for years.

"Ah, the lightsaber," he started, "the weapon of a Jedi. But, also a Sith. I don't believe I'll need my old Jedi's weapon. I have this now." He reached out his hand and out came a curved lightsaber handle. He pressed the button and out came a straight, red blade. "This should be easy."

I made the first move, I jumped up over him, doing a flip, and turning to face him when I landed. As soon as my feet hit the floor, our blades had been locked. They didn't lock for long, shortly after, he was already swinging towards my feet, which I quickly parried and then went for a strike myself. The strike back from his rebound was enough to make me fall on my behind. He swung his lightsaber down at my neck, I quickly rolled out of the way, and then tripped him. He was quick to his feet however. I then swung at him with my blade, which he simply caught my hand with his own.

I looked into his eyes. He was no longer a Jedi. His eyes were full of hate. He wanted me dead. He was about to get his wish. He moved his lightsaber towards my hand. No, not my hand, my lightsaber handle. The blade would be enough to block whatever he was aiming towards, but the handle itself and my lack of strength from the battle, no. His blade passed through my lightsaber like butter. I watched the blade fade as the lightsaber broke in half. I was defenseless. I let go, only to quickly be struck again by the blue lightning.

"A Jedi padawan thought he was a match for a Sith Lord? Child, you humor me. Now...you shall suffer." He raised out his hand. I knew what was next, he was going to torture me to death. Why wasn't anyone on the hall? I needed saving. But no one was here. I had to do the only logical thing...use the Force. The second I saw the blue, I summoned the Force. I didn't know what I wanted to happen, I just held out my hand and hoped to repel what was coming my way.

What I saw completely shocked me, not literally. The blue lightning had completely stopped in the middle. I saw his hand flex a little bit, I read his mind, he needed more power, and the lightning got closer. I closed my mind and focused on nothing but the Force. The lightning fell back. This was wearing on me though. I couldn't keep this up.

"Daniel!" I heard a voice. Dooku heard it too. He completely stopped everything, the lightning, and the power I sent at him. I looked back to see the actual Devo running, his purple lightsaber ignited.

"Ah, Devo Lon. Arrived to spoil the party...I must be off gentlemen. This will not be the last time you meet me, Darth Tyranus." And Dooku disappeared.

"DOOKU!" Devo cried out, running towards him, but it was hopeless. He was already gone. He turned to me, and put away his lightsaber. I collapsed, I hadn't realized how weak the battle had made me. He ran towards me.

"Master...Dooku, he's...he's..."

"Daniel come, we must address the Council, they've been calling you for a while now...but now I see why you haven't come. Come now."

It hurt, and it took all I had to get up and run with Devo to the Jedi Council room. When we finally reached the room, granted access to the room, as we stood before them, I collapsed.

"Daniel, is there a problem?" Master Ki-Adi Mundi asked.

"N-no-yes...yes master there is." I felt Devo help raise me up, he put my arm over his shoulder to keep me hoisted up.

"Master Jedi, you haven't felt the attack on the Jedi Temple just recently?" He asked them.

"You suggest there was an attack Master Lon?" Master Windu asked him.

"Mm, yes Windu, an attack there has been." Master Yoda chimed in. "Sensed now, I have. But a Sith, or member of the Separatists, it was not I feel."

"It was a Jedi." I got out, feeling more strength return to my body. "Count Dooku. He's turned to the Dark Side, masters."

All of them started talking amongst themselves.

"Pardon me, masters, but what are we going to do about this?" I blurted.

"Nothing to be done now. A different assignment we have, Daniel Stellan." Yoda said.

"Please excuse my rudeness, but why has it taken so long? I heard first about this yesterday."

"We apologize, Stellan, but with Senator Amidala on Coruscant, we've been struggling. There's been a disturbance in the Force lately." Master Windu said.

"Hm, a role in Skywalker's mission he should take."

"Protecting the senator?"

"No." Windu said sternly. "Skywalker is to do that alone. However, we need to make sure he is successful. We are aware that Naboo still has Separatist forces on the planet. We need you to go investigate the planet. I sense a disturbance far greater than battle droids are on Naboo."

"Am I do complete this assignment alone masters?" I asked.

"A fatal mission I sense this could be...I cannot even foresee the future of this mission. Except great suffering, I fear." Windu stated.

A silence filled the room.

"I do not sense Dooku should appear on Naboo...but I sense much greater troubles, on both Naboo...and another planet. Enough this is. Understand your assignment do you, Stellan?" Yoda asked.

"Yes master."

"Who should go along with him?" Master Shaak Ti asked.

"I volunteer." Devo said clearly.

"Then it's settled." Windu said, "Master Lon and his apprentice shall go to Naboo and secure the planet for Skywalker. May the Force be with you."


	2. Chapter 2

"May the Force be with you." I had always heard that over the years, since I was taken from my planet. I still don't understand it completely. We're taught that the Force is always with us. Well, I had just experienced a near-death experience, the Force was with me, even though I thought I was hopeless.

Back on my planet, we had religion. My family was apart of Christianity if my mind still serves well enough. Apparently the Force is supposed to be some religion, from ancient times. Religions have forms... Catholicism for Christians... Sunni for Muslims... Jedi and Sith for...what? The Force? The Force is too many things, and I'm still far too confused to understand. Maybe I'm not ready to be a Jedi Knight... The Force is too many things. A lifestyle, a 'force' that runs through our body...and a religion? I don't understand this.

Anyway...retracing to the awkward moment that happened right after I was dismissed from the Council.

"Wait! Master Windu!"

"Yes, Daniel?" He responded.

"While in battle with Dooku, my lightsab-"

"Say no more. We've seen to it. There is no time for you to construct a new one. Here," he put his hand in his robes and pulled out a lightsaber handle, "I hope you'll enjoy this, Stellan. May the Force be with you."

"Thank you master...masters! May the Force be with all of you." And then we left. Not exactly the most awkward thing, but it still was I guess...I'm not sure.

I was walking with Devo towards our cruiser when I started feeling it.

"Master. I feel a disturbance in the Force."

"Search your feelings Daniel, what is it?" he responded.

"Master, I'm not sure...I fear that we're headed somewhere unsafe. Unrelated to what I felt earlier. It's not as big of a threat." We stopped and faced each other.

"Daniel, there are a million threats in this world." He started, "We cannot fear the future. We must be mindful, but never fear. I will die someday. So will you, so will Master Yoda, so will everyone. You can't live in fear. Be experimental in life. Be mindful that the Force will overall, keep you safe...dead or alive." He smiled. "Come now, our speeder's waiting."

We made it to the entrance for the speeder dock, my head started hurting.

"Master...this isn't good..."

"Daniel, not another word. Clear your mind." He said sternly. We walked to the gate.

"Names please." Said the droid in charge of the gate.

"Devo Lon and Daniel Stellan. Here to pick up our speeder headed to Dock 41."

"Let me see..." the droid started. I studied it's features. It was very humanlike. It was actually wearing some sort of cape. One of its red eyes was shining, the other, covered by the cape. "It says here that you're the Jedi headed for Naboo?"

"You do not require this information." Devo said. He was trying a Jedi Mind Trick.

"Are you the Jedi headed for Naboo?" the droid said.

"We are." He confessed.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you pass." The droid hit a button and a ray shield came in front of the mouth of the gate. "And, it's my job to destroy you." The droid put his arm behind his back and pulled out a large staff, hit a button on it, and the tips of it came to life with purple electricity.

Devo and I drew our lightsabers. I saw something different when mine ignited. The blue blade I was used to didn't show, it was green.

"Stay back, droid...who sent you?" I said confidently. I was ignored though. The droid stabbed at Devo, only to meet his lightsaber, then he swiped at me, I parried. We had a two-on-one battle going on. The droid was skilled, Devo and I had to find a way to destroy it fast. If it had friends, we were done for. That's when the golden opportunity came. It focused on Devo, back completely turned on me. I took my lightsaber and took a huge swing at its head, completely knocking it off. It fell to the floor.

"Very good Dan-" Devo started. But then the droid got up. It had no regards to its beheading.

"How do you suggest we kill this thing, master?" I asked.

"Each of us take one side. Stab at the same time at the chest, on three...one...two...THREE!" We both stabbed, but Devo's blade didn't pass through. Only mine did. The droid fell down, its chest on fire. As it fell, I saw Devo on the floor, coughing.

"Master!" I came to help him up.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he coughed, "just a shock. It doesn't have enough energy to kill. Quick, disarm the shields, we must hurry. We need to carry out the mission, as soon as we're in our ships, I'm sending a message to Master Windu."

"Yes master." I went over to where the droid originally stood behind the desk and disabled the controls. That's one thing I was always good at. Disabling things. Computers, ships, bombs, you name it. It's actually very complicated to disable some things. I don't even know what I'm doing most of the time. I was once asked to teach a group of younglings how to disable things. The class got cut off, I couldn't explain. My hands always do all the work for me. "The shields are down master!" I called.

"Excellent. Now we must hurry, it shouldn't take too long to get to the dock. You can pilot us there." We ran over to the speeder and quickly got strapped in. The speeder began to hover.

"Alright...set course to Starship Dock...41." I said to myself. And we got going.

"Excellent Daniel. We should be there in just a few minutes...with no distractions there is." Devo said.

"Master, you don't think...well, that the attack wasn't just a malfunction?"

"Daniel, how often do droids try and kill you when you try to get to your speeder? I don't sense the Temple is in danger, but there may be more. I feel they might not be after the Jedi in general, but you and I." He responded.

"Why would they be after us?"

"I sense there is something on Naboo...after Skywalker and Senator Amidala. We're sabotaging their plot. Slow now, Dock 41 is straight ahead." I looked ahead and there were our Starfighters. Mine was an electric green color, and Devo's was a dark maroon. I slowed and got ready to land. The speeder gently hit the ground.

Had I mentioned I hadn't left Coruscant in a very long time? In about five years, the only other planets I'd seen were Kashyyk, and Mustafar. Kashyyk was a decent planet. Very forest-like. Reminded me of home. Mustafar was by far the scariest planet I'd ever seen. Devo and I were supposed to go investigate the planet for two weeks and try to see if there were any Separatist forces there. Of course, no. There were droids, but most were servants. There were buildings, but they were all built like bases, and all ran by droids. We left after a week. Much of the planet was too dangerous to investigate. The whole planet was a volcano basically. No rivers or lakes of water. It was all lava. You were lucky if three seconds went by without hearing an eruption. I was excited to go to Naboo. I'd always heard it's a beautiful planet. It'd be nice for a change.

"Daniel take action! Battle droids!" Devo yelled.

Using the Force, I leaped out of the speeder, doing a backflip mid-air, and landing facing the droids, lightsaber ignited. I hadn't expected there to be so many. There were about twenty. Behind them I saw a tall droid, just like the one we battled at the speeder dock. I heard my automaton droid making noises loudly behind us.

"Easy R7! Master? Any ideas?" I said. I heard stress in my voice.

"Take out the droids, deflect their blasters. If they get close enough, destroy them. Leave the tall one to me." He said calmly.

"Master wait!" But he was already gone. He jumped over all of them. Pretty incredible, even for a Jedi. He landed and quickly came in contact with the tall droid. I then focused on what was in front of me. The droids were advancing. I looked at them while I deflected their blasts. They were standing in a four-by-five position. But now they were only about ten yards ahead of me. I started deflecting the blasts in ways that they would go back and hit the droid who fired. Quickly, there were only about fifteen left. I started to advance on them. I started to slash at them with my lightsaber. Before long, they were all gone. I quickly ran over to Devo and the tall droid. Lightsaber to staff, their blades had locked.

"Daniel! Hold your lightsaber in a stabbing position!" I didn't understand, but I did anyway. Devo broke the clash, and put his hand up, using the Force to throw the droid into my lightsaber. It exploded and died. "Now hurry! To the ships! We need to get out before another attack. Have your droid put up all shields, cloaks, and ready all weapons." He ordered. This time, he sounded concerned.

We climbed in. Soon, we were hovering a thousand feet from the dock. I put on my headset. "Devo? Do you copy?"

"I copy Daniel. Set for takeoff. Set all courses for Naboo. May the Force be with you, I need to contact Master Windu about the attacks."

"Yes master, over and out." I clicked off. "R7, set all courses to Naboo." The droid started doing it's droid talking, which basically was a bunch of beeping I couldn't really understand, but whatever R7 said, it came up on a small screen near the controls of my fighter. _  
_

_Am I not supposed to activate all cloaks, shields, and ready all weapons like Devo said? _Appeared on the screen.

I sighed. Automatons are always the smart, yet sassy droid. "Yes R7, I was getting to that. Please, activate all cloaks and shields. I'll also need all weapons ready. This might be rough.

The flight went far more smooth than I had figured. I had forgotten how beautiful space was. The millions of stars, all the planets. Everything.

"Daniel do you copy?" Devo called from his fighter.

"Loud and clear master, see anything?"

"Just the planet ahead. Make sure all cloaks are up. We need to go in quietly as possible."

"Yes master. Over and out."

R7 started beeping loudly. I checked the screen.

_There is an incoming message from: Anakin Skywalker._

"Put him on R7." I said. In front of my view of space, came a small blue figure, Anakin Skywalker, as a hologram.

"Anakin, is everything all right?" I asked.

"Greetings Daniel." He bowed. "Everything is okay as of now. I need you to do something, however."

"You need only ask."

"I'm aware of you and Devo's mission. I believe it is degrading that the Council doesn't believe I can protect Padmé, but it is what it is. I believe there are forces here on Naboo that could overwhelm us, so I believe it is smart that you were sent here, but I needn't worry."

"Why shouldn't you worry?"

"I plan on relocating myself and Padmé very soon, to Tatooine. I have family there I plan on...visiting." He sounded hurt. "But I need you to be careful in Naboo, Stellan. Promise me."

"Yes Anakin, but I don't think it's the best idea you go to Ta-"

"I am aware. May the Force be with you Daniel."

"Eh...as with you, Anakin." He signed off. As soon as the hologram disappeared, I saw it. Naboo. Straight ahead, it was time to land.

"Devo, can you hear me?"

"Yes, we need to begin to land. Start landing sequence."

"Roger that master. Out." I clicked off. "R7, begin landing sequence. Keep the cloak up. Land slow. We need to stay quiet. We slowly descended into the planet of Naboo. R7 beeped onto the screen _'Officially in Naboo atmosphere' _and we kept descending._  
_

"Daniel, we have Dock 512 reserved. Set the cloaking system to go off after landing. We need to hurry we have a meeting with the mayor of Naboo in less than thirty minutes."

"Wait, meeting? When did all this happen?" I asked.

"It'll all make sense soon my padawan." And we landed. The only droids around were R7 and F3 (Devo's automaton). All was good, at least, until we took a look around.


	3. Chapter 3

The meeting with the mayor of Naboo City came fast. I guess my stomach was growling incredibly loud, so the mayor decided to make it short, then he planned a dinner for us later in the day. I'd never really been around someone of such authority, so it was weird. I mean, I'd talked to senators very often, living in Coruscant. But the thing was, Naboo is like a super ritsy planet. Apparently the mayor wasn't even such a big deal. The queen (formerly Padmé) was the real one in charge. It went a little like this.

Soon after we had landed, we were escorted by guards to a speeder, taking us to the mayor's office mansion. It was a grand place. We entered the mansion to be greeted by the mayor and his guards.

"Master Jedi!" He called out. He was a tall man, a little overweight, with a long, white beard. "It's an honor to finally meet you. I'm glad you're here. We have much to discuss. Might I have your names?"

Devo stepped forward. "The honor is ours. I am Jedi Master Devo Lon, this is my apprentice, Daniel Stellan."

"A pleasure, your honor." I said, bowing.

"And I, incase you hadn't known, am Mayor Jenerec. Come now, we'll take the elevator to my office." The guards lead us to a grand door. I would've never guessed it was an elevator. We went inside and the elevator shot down. I could feel we were going an incredibly fast speed, but it was a smooth ride.

"Excuse me, mayor. I noticed we are going underground?" Devo asked.

"Yes, yes...be patient Master Lon, all will be explained." he responded. The elevator stopped. We were lead into a room, it was pitch black until it was illuminated by motion lights. "Please, have a seat." That's when my stomach started growling. "Master Stellan? Is there a problem?"

I felt my face grow hot. "No your honor...see, I don't believe I've eaten in a very long time."

"Say no more! We'll cut this short, and I'll arrange a meal later." He responded.

"Please sir you don-" But he was already talking to a guard about his schedule.

Devo cleared his throat. "Now. Why exactly are we underground?"

"Ah! Yes! Sorry, but we've had to move our conference room underground. You see, the planet has had an outbreak in battle droids lately, we need to stay safe?"

"Battle droids you say?" I asked. "Have any entered the city?"

"Yes, yes. Very few however. We believe they were here to attempt assassination of...well, me. But our guarding system is top notch! None have even gotten within a thousand yards of my home! However, we believe there is going to be a raid of the city...very soon. The problem is, we don't know where they are located." The mayor explained.

"So why do you need us, Mr. Jenerec?" I asked.

"Well, we need someone to find the base. It needs to be destroyed." A guard said.

"I sense there's something far worse than a base on Naboo." Devo said. "I feel the presence of a Sith..."

"Do you think it's Dooku?" I asked.

"My padawan, the future is a blur to me at the moment. I do not see Dooku in my future. I sense something potentially far worse." He responded.

"Master Jedi," the mayor started, "If I might...you aren't afraid to find this base, are you?"

"Absolutely not!" I heard myself cry.

"Good. I have an offer for you, then. Tomorrow morning, you and a team of my guards will go out and search the planet for any droids. Do not worry, this is quite a small planet. The Gungan underwater city is nothing to worry about either by the way. Our forces there have given us no reports of anything there."

"I sense a flaw in this plan...but nevertheless, we will do as you say, your highness." Devo said.

"Splendid! Now, we have a lodge reserved for you. Our guards will take you there, and then back here in about an hour for dinner. See you soon, Jedi!" We went back in the elevator and to our speeder. It took us about five minutes to get to our lodge. It was a small, nice place, I was just glad it was all funded by the mayor. Shortly after we made it there, we had to go back. We entered the mansion, and into the elevator. This time going up.

"Master? Isn't this dangerous?"

"Daniel, I do not agree with much of what the mayor is saying. We have an added mission now however. We have to protect Naboo, and potentially, all Jedi." He said. We got to the room. Completely all windows. No walls. Just windows. I don't know why I was so paranoid. I'm supposed to be a Jedi Knight soon! A few battle droids should be nothing.

"Welcome Master Jedi! Please be seated! The first course should arrive soon. There's water on the table." The mayor chimed. I don't know how he could remain so happy. It seemed inhuman.

We sat and sipped our water. It didn't feel right being here. I felt vulnerable. Sadly, the roof wasn't a window. So if there was an aerial attack, I still wouldn't know what to do.

The first course arrived. I had zero clue of what any of it was. But I tasted everything and it was delicious. I ate until satisfied. As a Jedi, I'm not exactly supposed to glutton, so I tried to make all the taste last.

"You see, Jedi," the mayor started, "my chefs are the finest in most of the galaxy. Please, eat more."

"Thank you, but I feel we've overstayed our welcome." Devo said. That's when it started. It was a loud banging on the roof. It was almost like steps, but what could stomp that hard and not break through? Devo and I stood quickly, lightsabers drawn.

"Please Jedi! Calm down!" The mayor pleaded.

"Mayor Jenerec, please seek shelter. This could get ugly." I said sternly.

"Please! It's got to be nothing! My guards wouldn't let anything within five hundred yards of my office!" He sounded desperate. "See! It's stopped!" He was right. He stood out and looked out the window. "Must have just been a few birds..." He turned and looked at us. "Please! Relax, it was noth-"

"MAYOR GET DOWN!" I yelled. The head of a droid was upside down behind him, slowly revealing more of it's body. It was different from all droids I'd ever seen. It almost looked alien.

"What? I will not tolera-" he turned and saw it. The glass broke the second he was away. The droid was standing, facing us, with the mayor's neck in his right hand. Almost everywhere on it's body was spiked someway. It clearly had no weak points.

"WHERE IS YOUR QUEEN?" The droid demanded.

"I- can-not reveal tha-" that was his last breath. The droid took it's other hand into it's cape, pulled out a lightsaber and ignited it on the mayor's chest. The droid let out a laugh.

"WHERE IS SENATOR AMIDALA LOCATED?" The droid screeched out.

I put out my lightsaber a little further, "What business do you have with the Senator, droid?" That was my first mistake. I took a metal backhand and got thrown back into the elevator door.

"I AM NO DROID, JEDI SCUM! I AM GENERAL GRIEVOUS, WARLORD OF THE KALEESH!" The droid yelled. Shaking off the pain, I got up and ignited my lightsaber. "TWO JEDI?" Grievous said. "THIS SHOULD BE FUN. SADLY, I HAVE TO CUT THIS PARTY SHORT. YOU TWO WILL MAKE GOOD PRISONERS." He said laughing. He pulled out a speaker, "PREPARE MY CRUISER, I'M BRINGING TWO PRISONERS."

"Master?" I asked, walking next to him.

"He's dangerous...attack on three, I'd say." He said, he sounded concerned, but calm. "One...two...THREE!" All I remember is losing my lightsaber, a metal claw grasping my hand, and seeing Devo's face before I completely blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke a few times. Each time, I heard nothing but sparks and laughter from Grievous. I saw absolutely nothing. I felt the aftermath of what had happened. Grievous slammed our heads together, knocking us both out. I might've had a concussion, and that's why I couldn't see. But I couldn't tell. The pain overtook my whole body. I felt nothing but the pain in my head. Then, before I knew it, blank. Out again.

But this time was different. This time I heard the sparks, the laughter, but conversation as well.

"Have the Jedi been captured, General?" A voice asked. I couldn't make it out, but it was familiar.

"Yes master." Grievous said, far more calm than earlier. "As you have asked, they have no communication left, and no weapons. We stripped them of everything but the clothes on their backs."

"Ah! Very good, my apprentice...have you questioned them about the location of Skywalker yet?" The voice asked.

"No, my master. They have been, what is the word... unconscious. Anyway, there is no matter. In the meantime, we sorted out a few...issues." Grievous replied.

"Issues?" The voice asked.

"You see, my master, the first EG-5 Jedi Hunter droid has been finished. After questioning, we plan to leave him with the Jedi." Grievous said, laughing.

"And what about your lightsaber issue, Grievous?"

"I now have four, my master. One for each arm." That sounded weird. I hadn't noticed four arms on the droid, but I'd seen some weird things before, this wasn't so unorthodox.

"Excellent. Now...when you question them, I want them moved to the torture chamber. To make sure they tell you everything." The voice said. "After we've got the information we need, you can release your hunter."

"My master, I believe these two are very strong. I put full trust in my hunter, but I don't believe he is ready for their power." Grievous said.

"You need to do what must be done. If you must, kill one of them, then leave the other to the hunter." The voice said. "Which of the two is the stronger one, do you believe?"

"That one." Grievous said. It then occurred to me that we were on a hologram call.

"Ah, Master Devo Lon..." The voice started. "How I wished I could have had the pleasure to see the light leave his eyes. But I do not worry. Soon, all the Jedi will fall."

"My master," Grievous started, "should I keep him for you? One our next heist we can certainly make arrangements."

"No, Grievous. I can sense he has a strong connection to the Force. The Jedi would know he was there. He needs to die tonight."

"As you wish, my master."

"Soon, all the Jedi will know, the power of the Sith. And how they truly needed me, Lord Tyranus." It was Dooku! "Do what must be done, my apprentice."

"Your wish is my command master." Grievous said. I heard the hologram shut down. "Commander!" Grievous called.

"Yes sir!" A battle droid responded.

"Prepare the transportation cell for the two Jedi. Take them to the torture chamber. THIS IS AN ORDER." Grievous's voice raged.

"Roger roger!" The droid called back. Then, my vision came back completely. The room was dark, full of control panels, it looked like a starship. I saw the droid, it wasn't too close. If Devo was awake, we could plan something.

"Devo," I said, hardly audible, "are you awake?" I barely opened my eyes and looked at him. I saw him mouth 'yes'. "What do you suggest we do?"

"Use the Force, Daniel. Only it can save you now." He whispered. I thought for the few seconds I had. Then I had it. I felt the ray shields go down. I was supposed to be unconscious and hit the ground weightlessly. I landed on my feet, and quickly flipped over the droid. Then, coming behind it, put my hands on its neck, and completely ripped it off. I looked at Devo. He hadn't gotten up. He fell to the floor, groaning. He was hurt.

"Master!" I said a little too loudly.

"Quiet Daniel! We have to hurry." He tried to push himself up, but fell back down. "We haven't much...time." He said, still struggling. "Leave me. This is your mission, save yourself. Take me to the torture chamber. I'll distract him.

"Master, no." I whispered. "There's no way, I need you!"

"Daniel." He struggled to put an arm on my shoulder. "There's no hope for me...after you passed out, I remained intact. Grievous wounded me in many places." As he revealed a bleeding arm, I noticed his face, also blood-splattered. There was a tear dripping down. "You've made me so proud Daniel."

"No! Don't say that!" I pleaded. Then it came to me. "Master, I've never mastered it, but Yoda was trying to teach me to use the Force to heal others. Here..." I took his hand and summoned the Force. A blue line swiveled around our bodies. I felt myself getting weaker, but Devo's grip strengthening. Or maybe I was just getting weaker? Then it stopped.

"Master?" His wounds seemed to have healed slightly in the time. He started to stand.

"Come on. We need to get going." He said sternly. "Be very quiet, I sense they are near."

"Master, we have no lightsabers." I reminded him.

"Now Daniel, in your training you really haven't learned that droids aren't very clever?" He held out his arm to where the hologram once was. There on the table, were our lightsabers. Using the Force, they came to our hands. "Come now, we mustn't delay." We started to run.

"Any idea where we're going, Master?" I asked him in between breaths.

"Once, when we were imprisoned, they mentioned a self-destruct area. If we can find it and get out quick enough..." We kept running. We stopped a few times to hide from droids. Some, we had to behead before they could call Grievous, or this hunter that he spoke of. Eventually, we were lead to a circle-shaped door. Off to the door's left, was a window, inside was a droid. There were a bunch of buttons, it was obviously the control room. Devo went right to work, plunging his lightsaber into the middle of the door. Soon, the crack from the lightsaber's stab began to spread through the door, coated with orange. The door fell apart. The battle droid inside immediately went for it's blaster, but it was soon dead. We found the emergency door and shut it. We sheathed our lightsabers.

"Any idea which of these buttons is the one, master?" I asked.

"NO MATTER, JEDI. YOU DIE, NOW." And down from the ceiling, Grievous landed. I immediately felt my heart sink. We drew our lightsabers.

"This time, Daniel...we let him make the first move." Devo let out as Grievous advanced on us. Grievous held his lightsabers pointed down on us, above his head. He started spinning them into a vortex as he got closer and closer. "Daniel! Slide!" Devo called out. I knew what he meant, Grievous kept his legs spread, just wide enough for me to slide under. I could stab him in the back and this would be over. Just like the other droids, like at the dock. I took the opportunity, and slid under. But he was too fast. He already was making his next move, stabbing at me on the ground, which I blocked. And swiping at Devo, which he also blocked away. Then he started laughing.

"INSOLENT FOOLS!" He backflipped and was suspended on the wall, he pushed a button and then called out, "EVACUATE! ATTACK THE CITY OF NABOO!" and then, releasing the button, he pushed another, large red one. As soon as he hit it, an intercom came on.

"Self-destruct in two minutes." The intercom's voice gently spoke.

"ENJOY YOUR FINAL MOMENTS, JEDI." Grievous said, climbing up to the ceiling, where there was a small opening for him to crawl out of.

"Master! His legs!" I called. It immediately registered with him, we shot out our mini grappling hooks, and caught on to Grievous. He, not noticing, carried us out of the hole. We released them once we had made it up. Then, we drew our lightsabers. We were in a large vent shaft. Grievous was surprised.

"WHAT? THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" Grievous bellowed. "EG-5! He called. Behind him came a large droid. It resembled the one at the dock, only it was dark red, and it had some sort of helmet. Much like the droid, it had a red pit in its chest. "KILL THEM!" It drew two red lightsabers. Devo and I both put out our hands to summon the Force and push him into Grievous. It worked.

"Excellent Daniel! Now go!" He said, we both ran. We started to see an exit as the intercom came on again.

"Self destruct in twenty seconds." We made one final sprint, we felt the place start to rumble. We shot out of the vent as the explosions started, we dived for the outside land. We found ourselves in the forests of Naboo, as the base blew up behind us. The only trouble?

"EXCELLENT! BODYGUARDS!" Grievous called, and two of the droids we saw at the dock came behind him. "EG-5! KILL THEM." He called, and then, he scurried off. Leaving us with the droids.


	5. Chapter 5

For once, I was scared. Learning that these droids were Grievous's bodyguards was intimidating.

Why? Devo and I had defeated them many times before, why was this time so different? It was probably the fact that Grievous had proven he could easily defeat us. What comes after this? What happens once EG-5 and the bodyguards are gone? If they even are? Devo and I were no match for Grievous at full strength before, what about now. I had to stop thinking, I had to deflect some sword from every angle every second now. I tried to remember a teaching Devo had told me that he got from a Jedi Master named Qui Gon Jinn. "Feel, don't think."

To be honest, EG-5 wasn't that great of a hunter droid. Every lightsaber I deflected coming from him had almost no strength coming with it. But he was fast, I felt myself wearing. Before we know it, Devo and I were surrounded.

"Any smart ideas, master?" I asked hopefully.

"On three, be ready to face both bodyguards. Do not assist me until they are both gone, understood?" He said.

"Yes master." I replied. He stuck out his hand and used the Force to throw the hunter droid back. It got up in a daze, good for Devo. He dashed away from the guards and I. I quickly positioned myself to go two-on-one with the bodyguards.

"So, what's it like working for the coward?" I asked deflecting one of their staffs. "Must be pretty fun? Get to do his dirty work and all. Has he ever even killed someone in combat?" I asked again. I swung my lightsaber in a 360, taking off both their heads. Luckily for me, their next motion each was a stab. I quickly ducked as they committed double homicide, their staffs plunging into each other's hearts. "You droids never learn, do you?" I said, turning, only to be met by a very angry looking General Grievous.

"DOES THIS ANSWER YOUR QUESTION, JEDI?" The general asked, taunting. He swung at my left shoulder with a combination of green and blue lightsaber. I quickly stepped back to avoid the lightsabers.

"Grievous, in the short time we've known each other," I said, defending myself in a way that my lightsaber was pointed directly at him, "I've learned you are a great coward. Why not show me what the Kaleesh are truly made of?" I said. I didn't realize it until now, I was taunting.

"ALL IN GOOD TIME, INSOLENT FOOL." Grievous said. He didn't attack, he just stood there, readying himself? Maybe?

I heard sounds of electric wires being hit by lightsaber. I saw Devo standing over a fallen EG-5 hunter droid. He looked over at me, he obviously hadn't noticed Grievous before. His face was completely horror-struck. Using the Force, he jumped over behind Grievous, as he landed, I made my first strike. I heard Devo on the other side. He and Grievous's lightsaber also colliding. Together, the four lightsabers made a horrible creaking sound. Like a metallic bridge slowly breaking. Then the noise stopped. I hadn't realized it fast enough. I felt another lightsaber coming fast towards my head. I quickly pushed it off, then I had to meet it again near the legs. Then the shoulder, then the neck, then my right arm, then the left, then my torso. This guy was fast and strong. Like an EG-5 2.0.

Wait a minute, this was General Grievous! What's going on? How have we stayed in battle with him for so long? The battle had worn on me far too much at this point. I looked at Devo, he got the message. Together, we kicked Grievous and backflipped away.

"He is too strong. Call Coruscant, tell them we need help." Devo said.

"Master, I don't think you've noticed..." And he looked at me. He and I were stripped to the final layer of our Jedi robes. All our communication systems were lost. We didn't grab them when we got our lightsabers.

"Daniel, look at me." Devo said sternly. "I'm going to take him on. I need you to go back to your ship and go to Coruscant, using your ships hologram, send them a transmission, tell them Grievous is attacking Naboo City."

"Master." I said. "I'm not going anywhere. If we're going to die, I'm going to be at your side." I raised my lightsaber.

"My padawan..." Devo said, "You've made me so proud. You're like a son to me. I'm sure if we get out of this, you will become a Jedi Knight. Come now, the Force is calling us." He raised his lightsaber. Using the Force, we dashed to Grievous and immediately made contact.

Our lightsabers spun in such a way that if you were watching, all you'd probably see was a bunch of swirling, glowing lights. I thought we had him. The Jedi truly were stronger than any Sith. I swung my lightsaber at him with all my might. He winced at that and fell back.

"WHAT IS THIS?" He bellowed. Then he started to laugh. "I'M ONLY GETTING STARTED..." He swung one lightsaber at each of us. Devo and I blocked the two with our lightsabers. It was a showdown. Grievous was strong. I tried to use the Force, nothing was working. I looked at Grievous's lightsaber with Devo. I wish I hadn't seen what I saw. Grievous's arm split into a third arm, reaching for another lightsaber at his waist.

"MASTER NO!" I yelled. But it was too late, Grievous had the lightsaber, and ignited it directly on to Devo. The blue light passed through his backside. His expression was blank. My master, Devo Lon, was dead.


	6. Chapter 6

My mind was completely blank. My master, the man who saved me from my horrible planet, now dead. I had no idea what to do.

"I'LL LEAVE YOU FOR THE DROIDS." Grievous bellowed, knocking me aside. I didn't even realize it until I hit the ground. He stepped over Devo's dead body. "INSOLENT JEDI...YOU'VE ALREADY LOST A WAR THAT HAS NEVER BEGUN." He kicked my face. I felt my whole right cheek bruise. My face was now covered with not only sweat, but blood as well. "HOW SAD." Grievous taunted, laughing. Grievous grabbed his hologram and a figure of Count Dooku came up.

"Are the Jedi taken care of, General?" Dooku asked.

"THE MASTER HAS DIED. I'M LEAVING HIS PADAWAN TO DIE, SLOWLY, PAINFULLY." He said happily.

"Excellent. We need you here now, Grievous. We've captured Kenobi. Come to Geonosis, I fear that we're about to start a new war." Darth Tyranus said.

"IT WILL BE DONE." Grievous replied. He walked through the woods. I waited until he was completely out of earshot and I dragged myself over to Devo.

"Master, speak to me. Please." I pleaded.

"Daniel..." He put his hand on my face. "You will become a Jedi Knight." He coughed. "I have one final lesson for you." His eyes widened as far as I thought possible, "Do not pity the dead. Pity the living...those...who have not yet had...the opportunity to be truly united, with...the Force." And at that, Devo Lon was dead.

What now? I had no idea where to go, what to try, anything. Then I looked at my master's dead body. I was angry. I noticed his lightsaber, it was out of his grasp. I picked it up. In unison, I ignited it with my blade, one lightsaber in each hand. I stood in Grievous's direction. I was angry. I was going to avenge Devo. Using the Force, I ran in Grievous's direction. I felt my feet barely touching the ground with each step. I was fueled by pure anger. Grievous was going to die.

He was finally in my sight. We were on the outskirts of the city.

"GRIEVOUS!" I yelled. "YOU COWARD! You thought you could leave me without a fight?" I raised both lightsabers. He started to laugh.

"SILLY PADAWAN. I KILLED YOUR MAST-" He saw the blue lightsaber that once belonged to Devo in my hand. "AND SEEMS I FORGOT SOMETHING. NO MATTER. I'LL SOON HAVE FOUR LIGHTSABERS TO MY COLLECTION AT LAST." His blue and green blades ignited. "YOU SEE, JEDI, THESE ARE WEAPONS FROM FORMER JEDI I KILLED. YOURS AND YOUR MASTERS WILL BE THE NEWEST ADDITIONS."

"I'm not stupid Grievous." I said. "I saw you murder Devo Lon, you've got a third at your waist."

"NOT STUPID?" He laughed. "PROVE IT TO ME." And in a second, I met one lightsaber with my two. I was going to destroy Grievous. He was fast, but I was faster. Every swipe he took at me, I countered. We soon made it into the deep city. But I noticed nothing was working. We were like kids playing sword fights, not trying to kill, just clashing lightsabers. I needed a new strategy. Get to the high ground. I saw a building that was just low enough for me to jump up to it's rooftop. I pushed with all my might as we clashed swords and pushed him back, exposing his chest. I booted him right in the heart, knocking him to the floor. He started to cough. I backflipped into the kick and projected myself onto the roof.

"What's the matter Grievous? Afraid?" I taunted. He sheathed his lightsabers and started crawling. Only it wasn't a weak crawl. It was like he was a four-legged spider. He went straight up the side of the roof. As soon as I saw his head pop up, I sprinted over and his face met a strong boot. I looked over towards the ground. In between his coughing, Grievous was in a transmission call.

"You need to get here now!" Dooku pleaded. "The Jedi have arrived! Finish off the padawan and come to Geonosis! This is an order Grievous!" He saw me look over him. He immediately turned and pulled out a blaster. He shot it at me. I saw the blue electric light come towards me. I let it get as close as possible before I finally got out of the way. I heard it explode behind me.

"Taken care of." Grievous said. He thought the blast hit, and killed me. "My base is long gone. We will need to establish a new one, we can deal with this later." He said, as calm, and scared maybe? As I had ever heard. "I'm making my way to my ship now."

"Hurry Grievous." Dooku said. And the call was over. He started to run in the eastern direction. I jumped down from the building. I opened the door to the house and immediately heard screams.

"I'm not here to hurt you." I said calmly. "I'm a Jedi. I need a favor. Come out, please."

From behind a coach came a beautiful, and human, girl. She was blonde, she looked about my age, and was about 5,6. "Who are you?"

I bowed. "I apologize for startling you. I am Daniel Stellan, a Jedi. I need a favor. What contact do you have with the city's transports?"

"My father runs the transporting station? Why do you ask?" She said, she had an angelic voice.

"My master, Devo Lon, and I were on a mission to protect the city of Naboo. Devo and I were fending off Separatist forces when he was murdered. I need Devo on the next transport to Coruscant. His body is in the forest. Please do this for me, sorry, what was your name?"

"My name is Tani. And yes...I can have this done." She said.

"Tani, it is greatly appreciated. I'm sorry, but I must leave now. I hope we'll meet again." I said. And I ran out the door, headed east for Grievous.


	7. Chapter 7

I used the Force to dash towards him. He was too far ahead though. I saw him on his landing dock. About to board his ship. I leaped into the air. I felt like I was flying. And then, before I knew it, I was on the surface.

"GRIEVOUS!" I yelled. The lightsabers were above my head in a double-wielding stab-ready position. Immediately, it was a strong battle. Each time we collided, I heard the blades creak. It was a lock each time. It was only broken by pure strength of the other. I tried to be aware of Grievous's third lightsaber that could come into play at any moment, but right now I needed to defeat him. Suddenly, I saw the third arm come and strike my lightsaber. I was left with only the blue blade that was once Devo Lon's. It was a faster fight now. I had to be quicker than him. All defense.

"I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU EARLIER. DIDN'T YOU LEARN YOUR LESSON?" He bellowed.

"Not yet. I am a slow learner."

"LEARN THIS, JEDI!" And I saw the third arm extend, lightsaber in hand, he took off my left hand. I screamed in pain. "NOW, BLEED TO DEATH." He kicked me down to the ground and climbed in his ship. In a matter of seconds, the General was gone.

I had to find a way to get myself to safety. I looked over the landing dock. There she was! Tani! She was walking with Devo's floating body on a gurney, with a man who could only be her father.

"Tani!" I yelled. "Please! It's me, Daniel Stellan! I'm injured, I need help! Please!"

"Who is that!" I heard her dad yell, he raised a rifle.

"Father! Please, he's the Jedi that sent us here. We need to help him. One moment Daniel! I'll be right there." She took out a gun, and pointed it at me. Was this a trickery homicide? I might be hallucinating from all the blood-loss. Then as she jumped up, I realized it was a grappling hook.

"The General...he took my hand." I explained.

"Oh no...this is not good. Come with us. There's a medical station at the launching platform." She pulled me up and put my arm around her. She helped me walk to the ground. I didn't realize until were in the elevator how tired I was. It had been a long day. Escaping a droid base, fighting Grievous's bodyguards, and losing a hand. All in the day of a Jedi. I was completely out of it. I had already passed out before we even got to Tani's father.


	8. Chapter 8

I awoke in a medical room. Unlike my recent unconsciousness, this time when I woke up, I saw clearly. There were service droids around me everywhere. I was about to move my hand to rub my eyes, but my left arm wouldn't move. I felt a huge shot of pain when I did move it. Then I looked at it. Grievous. He took off my hand. I looked at it. Where I expected to see a bloody mess, there was wires in the shape of a hand.

"Your mechanical arm is being finished." Said a cool voice. I looked over. A sky blue protocol droid said to me. "You have a visitor, do you admit them?"

"Uh, who is my visitor?" I asked.

"She says her name is Tani."

"Please! Let her in."

The door's frame opened and the door fell down underground. In walked Tani. She had her hair up, she looked great.

"Has the transport landed on Coruscant?" I asked.

"Yes. We've just received transmission from the Jedi Temple. They said you are to fly home in your starship. We found it for you. We flew it here, it's in dock 378. We also got you a few new pieces of equipment, and new robes. I noticed you just woke up, so you should know, you're in the robes now. We got you all your communication tools replaced. And we were able to find this back where I found you." She held out her hand to reveal a lightsaber. Devo's. She gave it to me.

"Thank you Tani, I owe you my life." I said. She smiled.

"That won't be necessary. Now, can I speak with you? I'd like to get to know the person who's life I saved." She said.

I told her about my past, growing up a slave and getting rescued by Devo. Now, on the way to becoming a Jedi Knight. During all this, medical droids were finishing my hand. I noticed Grievous took off enough to where I could wear a glove to cover the metal. I'd seen mechanical hands before, this was different. The gold layer wasn't the finishing touch. They put on several layers of black rubber material. It started to look like Just a normal hand, only black.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." Tani said. "I know what it's like to lose someone close to you. My mother was once a servant for Queen Amidala. She died in a battle about ten years ago." She looked hurt. "She didn't die in vain, the battle was won by her side."

"Was it perhaps the battle to capture Viceroy Nute Gunray?" I asked.

"Yes, it was. It was that battle that I decided I wanted to go into politics. I want to carry on my mother's will. Serve the republic." She said.

"Here on Naboo? That's odd. Naboo I've noticed keeps to themselves." I said.

"You see, the queen at the time is now a senator. I think her name is Padmè."

"Padmè! I know her. She's the reason I'm here." I told her about the mission and protecting Anakin.

"Anakin Skywalker? The Temple mentioned something about him in their transmission. They said he's back on Naboo. You aren't supposed to stay for him however. As soon as you're well you need to go back." She said.

"And when should that be?" I asked.

"You're free to go as soon as we can get you a glove to cover the arm." The protocol droid said. "I'll go get one now."

"So..." Tani started. "I guess our goodbyes should start now."

"A shame, I said. I threw my legs over the side of the bed to stand. We've only just met. I sense we'll meet again." I said. She gave me a hug, it was a nice hug too. I hugged her back.

"I knew about the droid base." She said. "You and your master saved us. No one believed they were here. You saved us. I'm grateful." She said, releasing the hug.

"Really it was an accident it blew up...but I'll accept it." I said. I felt myself smile as the protocol droid came in and handed me a black glove. I slipped it on and tested out my new hand. "It feels just like new." Tani laughed.

"Your ship is ready, Master Stellan." The droid said.

"Thank you." I bowed. "Tani, I don't even know your last name and I owe you my life. I'm truly grateful." She smiled.

"Master Jedi, it's Jein. Now, you must be on your way."

"May the Force be with you." I told her, smiling.

Took an elevator to the dock. R7 immediately started to talk to me in his droid beeping sounds.

"Aha, I missed you too, buddy. Let's go home now. We've got an old friend to say our final goodbyes to." The ships roof closed. We were in space. It was odd to be piloting with my new arm. I was about to go back to the Temple. I could show Anakin this when he gets back. We'll laugh about it someday I know. Then I remembered. The war! What was Dooku talking about? Oh well, the Force would reveal the answer eventually. Besides, I'm sure I'll learn at the Temple. I jumped to lightspeed. I loved it. Everything about lightspeed fascinates me. The white lights, the shooting feeling, all of it. Eventually, it stopped. I saw Coruscant in the distance

"R7, prepare to orbit Coruscant."


	9. Chapter 9

As I landed at the Jedi Temple, I was immediately greeted by Jedi Master Aayla Secura. I bowed.

"Master Secura."

"Come," she said. "The ceremony has started." I knew what she meant. The burning ceremony. Devo's body had arrived. This was the Jedi version of a funeral. Devo's body would be burned,

She lead me to a dark, round room. Gathered in the room was the Jedi Council. Mace Windu looked at me.

"Stellan. We understand you have Master Devo's lightsaber." He said. "I apologize, but it will be burned with him." I grabbed the weapon and put it in my hand. This was my final link to Devo. This really was goodbye.

"Yes master." I handed him the weapon. He walked to the center of the room where Devo's body lay on an alter, fully dressed in Jedi robes. They put the lightsaber on his belt. Master Yoda walked over with a torch in his hand. The entire room was silent. The torch touched Devo, and his whole body ignited. I felt my eyes start to tear.

This man was the closest thing I had to family. Since he rescued me, I've forgotten my whole family. I couldn't tell you my mother or father's first name. I don't even remember if I had siblings. As far as I cared, Devo was my father. But he wasn't. He was a teacher, my master. My best friend. He'd saved my life many times, and this time I couldn't return the favor. I wasn't worthy of becoming a Jedi Knight. I let my master die and myself live. How can I go on? I felt empty and alone. I couldn't believe he's gone.

"Stellan." I heard a voice say. I looked down to see Master Yoda. "When this is over, come to the Council meeting room, you must. We must know about your experience on Naboo." He told me.

"Yes master. I'm so sorry, I've fai-" I was cut off.

"Silence. Failed you have not." He turned from me. "Chosen Devo, the Force has. Silence now. Only a little bit longer, this should be."

It felt like an eternity. Watching my master's body turn to ash...it was definitely not the happiest experience. Eventually, the fire died. The room was completely dark. Everyone seemed to file out of the room. I started to make my way towards the Council room.

I walked in, it was completely dark, but by the light of the room, I saw the center of the room. I walked towards it. I was probably just way too early and no one had come yet. The door slammed shut. The room was completely dark. Then, the room filled with lights coming from lightsabers. One for every chair on the Council. All hoisted by a cloaked figure.

"Step forward, padawan." Said a voice. I looked over, it was Master Yoda, standing on his throne. I walked over and knelt at his feet, head bowed. "By the will of the Force..." his lightsaber on one side of my head, then the other, "and the will of the Jedi Council, I ignite thee..." he cut off the rat tail of hair by my ear, "Jedi Knight, of the Republic. Rise." I stood. The lightsabers were sheathed, and the lights came back on. I walked back to the middle of the room. I bowed.

"Master Jedi."

"Stellan, it is great to see you alive and well, we have much to discuss." Master Shaak Ti said.

"Yes, master. First, might I ask, what was this war Count Dooku spoke of?" I asked, and explained my encounter with Grievous.

"This General Grievous sounds like a killing machine...you definitely held him off for us. We needed it, Stellan." Master Windu said. "About Geonosis..." He went on to explain to me how Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Padmè had been captured, and the Jedi came to rescue them. The Jedi were starting to lose the battle against many battle droids. Then, a new ally of ours, Clone Troopers, came to their assistance. Then, in a heist to capture Dooku, Anakin too lost his arm, and Obi-Wan was hurt. Yoda came to their rescue, but Dooku still got away.

"Very strong, Dooku was." Yoda said. "Indeed, begun the Clone War has."

"Have there been attacks since Geonosis?" I asked.

"No, not yet." Windu started. "We're sending Jedi to planets to defend them with their clone armies as we speak. This clone war will be a dark time...I sense that it will end in...suffering."

The room was silent. Then went off an alarm. It was the Council's hologram calling.

"Please step away, Stellan. There's a call coming in." Master Ki Adi Mundi said. I stepped aside, up came the image of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Master Kenobi," Windu started, "what is the trouble?"

"There's been an assassination attempt on the Jedi Temple. Anakin was attacked as soon as he got out of his ship, returning from Naboo. The assassin wielded two lightsabers." Obi-Wan said. "I believe it was directly towards Anakin. Other Jedi came to his assistance, including myself, and she still focused on Anakin until we overwhelmed her. She fled."

"She?" I heard myself ask.

"Dooku has a new apprentice, I sense." Yoda said. "In the past, the Sith have stuck to only two, none else. Much sense this does not make, even for myself."

"Send Skywalker in. I believe he should investigate this. Did you by chance get a tracking signal on the assassin's ship?" Windu asked.

"I didn't." Obi-Wan said. "However, Anakin is on his way. The assassin stole one of our ships. He knows the ships license number."

"Indeed. Thank you I do, Master Kenobi." Yoda started. "May the Force be with you." The image of Obi-Wan faded.

"Stellan." Windu looked at me. "When Anakin arrived, stay here. We may need you."

"Yes master." I bowed, and for the first time in what felt like a millennia, I didn't feel the rat tail that once signified me as a padawan hit my ear. A knock struck the door to the room. Anakin was here. Yoda waved his hand and the door opened up to reveal him. He looked like himself, only there was some glow to him. I looked at him, there was something new. His right hand was gold. He too had lost his hand, at the clutches of Dooku.

"Master Jedi." He bowed as he walked in. "Daniel, what a surprise." We shook hands. His mechanical hand felt different to shake, it was human, but it was also robotic. I looked into his eyes. Then I started going into a trance.

I saw death, Jedi dying at Anakin's feet. He was bowing towards a cloaked Sith. Then what I saw next, I didn't understand this, a black, human-like suit. I heard breathing, but it wasn't human. It sounded machine.

"Daniel?" I heard Anakin's voice say as I came to my senses. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"Skywalker," Windu started, "please, tell us about your experiences recently."

"Yes master." He responded. "Obi-Wan and I were about to depart on our way to assist the clones. Behind my starfighter was this assassin. She came at me with two lightsabers, one blue, one green." This brought back bad memories. "She got away in Starfighter #2013."

"What were of her skills?" I asked.

"She was definitely talented with a lightsaber." He said. "But she lacked something. She's a threat to the Republic!" He started to sound angry. "Why are we taking this so lightly? She could be trying to kill more of us right now!"

"Calm yourself, you must, Skywalker." Yoda said. "Capture this assassin we must. If Dooku's apprentice she is, great things this could mean if captured."

"Don't you think Daniel is suited better for this mission?" Master Mundi stated. "He is now a Jedi Knight, mind you."

"A Jedi Knight?" Anakin said surprised.

"Skywalker." Windu started. "Please leave us for a moment. We must speak with Stellan."

He looked frustrated, but he still bowed and left the room.

"Daniel, as a Jedi Knight, you would be suited for this mission." Mundi said.

"Mm, indeed." Yoda started. "However, a large burden Daniel has had lately. Over, his trials are at the moment."

"Masters," I started, "Anakin is powerful, as we all know. I believe he deserves the right to become a Jedi Knight more than I do. And I don't sense Grievous will be in Anakin's future, at least not right now. The assassin tried to kill him, I believe it is logical he takes this task."

"Then it's settled." Windu said. "Anakin will hunt the assassin and bring her back to us. This concludes our me-" Anakin walked in.

"Masters, I apologize. But the chancellor would like to meet with Master Yoda, Obi-Wan, and myself." He said.

"Indeed." Yoda said with a sigh. "May the Force be with us all."

I walked out to meet Anakin.

"Anakin. May the Force be with you, my friend. I know it doesn't seem fair at the moment. But I sense soon we'll be...brothers once this is all over."

"Daniel, thank you. I'm sorry for my outrage in there. It isn't my right to disrespect a Jedi Knight."

"Anakin." I put my hands on his shoulders. "You are just as much a Jedi Knight as I am. You are more worthy than me." I smiled at him, he returned it. "Go now, meet with Palpatine, may the Force be with you."

"And with you my friend."


	10. Chapter 10

"Stellan." I heard. It was Master Plo Koon from the Council. "We forgot you'd lost your lightsaber in combat with Grievous. I am to guide you while constructing your new lightsaber."

"I get to construct my own?" I asked.

"Indeed. There was no time when Dooku destroyed your last one. Now, as you take on the new title of Knight, why not receive a new weapon?" He responded.

"Yes master." I walked alongside of him. He took me to a small room. Inside was just a table and a large metal box. "What's in the box, master?" I asked.

"You should find out. This is a true test of your skill, Stellan. I cannot help you." He walked out and the door shut.

I opened the box. Inside was a small tube. I picked it up. I knew this was the base of the lightsaber. I understood it now. I had to construct my own lightsaber. I slowly put my new weapon together. When I was finished, I looked at it. I'd done a fine job. It was smooth, not many parts of it to get in the way. At where the blade should be, there was a little side part that would nearly touch the blade. I was proud. I stepped out of the room. I saw Plo Koon talking to master Kit Fisco.

"Finished?" Plo asked. "Well, show it to us!"

"Yes master." I hit the button that should have ignited it. Nothing happened.

"Ah yes. There is one thing you've left out. I apologize. I forgot to provide you with saber crystals. Here. Make your selection, I won't look." He held out his hand. Inside were an assortment of crystals, each with a different color. Blue, green, and purple. I chose the green one. I thought it would remind me of my final mission with Devo. I dropped the crystal into my lightsaber and it started to glow with green. Then it stopped.

"It is ready." Master Fisco said. I ignited the blade. The green blade came to life and illuminated the hall beautifully. I was proud of my construction.

"Thank you masters." I bowed. "I'd best go check on Anakin now." I wanted to wish him good luck. He was about to go after someone who'd once tried to kill him. If he came back alive, what if he doesn't become a Jedi Knight? What if this was the last time I saw one of my only friends? I started to run towards where his starfighter was docked. I saw him, about to climb in to his ship.

"Anakin!" I called for him.

"Master Stellan." He said. "What brings you here."

"None of that master stuff, I don't call you padawan." I said. "Look, I just wanted to say goodbye. During my mission, I almost died, and I lost a great friend. I'm running out of people in my life. Stay safe Anakin."

"Daniel, I'll be fine. The only trick is finding this assassin. You didn't really think some random Sith could be any match for me?" He said laughing.

"I have faith in you Anakin. Goodbye my friend, and may the Force be with you." I said.

"And may the Force be with you as well." He climbed into his fighter and it started to rise into the air. I saw it stop for a moment once it was so high, what was he doing? Then it took off.

My microphone went off. "This is Daniel Stellan, to whom am I speaking?"

"This is General Mundi! We've been surrounded, Grievous is he-" the call endeed. No signal. I was then met by Master Yoda.

"Indeed, begun the Clone War has. Hurry now Stellan, with me come. An attack is coming. We must defend the Temple." He said.

"Yes master. It's an honor to be fighting as a Jedi Knight." I ignited my newly constructed lightsaber, and followed Yoda into battle.


End file.
